Cruel Fantasy
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble # 21! "Imagine Dean being caught by a djinn and dreaming of being married to you, which makes him realize his feelings when he wake up." Enjoy!


**Author's Note- Imagine Drabble # 21! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the imagine that I'm using. Just how I interpreted it and my character Haven.**

Cruel Fantasy

Dean Winchester was living a good life. He got to work on cars all day and then got to go home to a beautiful wife and son. Despite all this, something didn't feel right. He tried to ignore it the best he could so he wouldn't worry Haven or freak out Henry.

"Daddy! Daddy!" was the first thing he heard when he got out of the Impala. He looked up to see Haven, Henry in her arms, standing on the front porch. He smiled as he headed towards the house. Haven grinned back and kissed him when he reached her. He took Henry and held him above his head.

"Hey, buddy!" he pressed a raspberry to the toddler's stomach, making him giggle. "Did Mommy make us a pie today?"

"Yeah! I help," Henry replied. Dean shot Haven a look and she laughed.

"He handed me the ingredients," she assured. The last time Henry had helped with a pie, he'd added a bunch of salt while Haven had her back turned. Needless to say, she kept a very careful eye on him when they made pie after that.

"Awesome. I'm starving," Dean said, bouncing Henry in his arms. Haven kissed Henry's cheek and followed her guys into the house.

"You and Daddy go clean up," Haven said to Henry. "I'll get the food on the table." Dean took Henry to the bathroom and they got washed up. As much as he knew he loved the child beside him, he couldn't ignore the feeling that something was off. He tried to remember the day that Henry was born but he couldn't. That was something a father should have no trouble remembering. He couldn't even remember Henry's first birthday. He shook his head and finished washing the grease off his arms and hands.

"Hungry," Henry grumbled.

"Okay. Let's go eat." He took his son's hand and they went to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, the three of them went into their comfortable living room and settled in for some family time. They sat for a while, watching TV until Henry fell asleep. Dean carefully picked up his son and then stopped when he got to the hallway.

"Which one is Henry's room?" he asked quietly. Haven frowned at him.

"Third door on the left. Where it's always been," she replied.

"Right." He took the toddler into his room and laid him in bed.

"Dean, baby, are you okay?" Haven asked as she met him outside Henry's room.

"Yeah," he said. Haven didn't seem convinced.

"Let's go to bed." She took his hand and led him to their room. He stopped at the threshold when he felt an intense pain in his arm. He looked down and his vision changed. He saw a tube pulling blood out of him. "Dean?" His vision flashed back and Haven stood in front of him, looking very worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," he sighed. The room was silent until they climbed into bed.

"Are you sure you're not sick or something, baby? I could make you a doctor's appointment. Sam and Jess will understand if we don't go to dinner tomorrow," Haven said gently. He looked to the woman next to him. He loved her so much. But he couldn't remember the day they got married. Then, what she said hit him.

"Jess? Jess died a few years ago. She died before Sam and I ever met you," he replied.

"Dean, Sam and Jess got married last year. You're starting to scare me," Haven told him. His vision flickered again and he heard Haven's voice calling him in a panicked tone. The last time someone had mentioned Jess being alive was when he'd been caught by a djinn. He heard Haven's voice scream his name again.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean jumped out of bed. "A damn djinn got me again. None of this is real," he said, pain straining his voice. He wanted Haven to be his wife. He wanted to have a son with his hair and eyes and Haven's gentle features. He wanted to be able to name that son after his grandfather.

"Dean! You're really starting to scare me!" Haven exclaimed. He went up to her and gently held her face in his hands, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, but this isn't real. The real you isn't married to me. We aren't even together even though I want to be. And Henry doesn't exist. I want this to all be real. But it isn't." Haven's voice screamed a third time but it didn't come from the Haven in front of him. His vision flickered again and the fake Haven smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Dean."

* * *

"Dean! Come on! Wake up!" Haven cried. She held Dean's limp body in her lap. Sam had ganked the djinn while Haven had unhooked Dean from the djinn's draining machine. Dean's eyelids started to flutter and then tired green ones met Haven's tear-filled ones.

"I'm back," the older Winchester said hoarsely.

"Yeah. You're back, Dean," Haven replied, hugging him to her tightly.

* * *

"There. Finished," Haven said when she was done patching Dean up.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He felt a sab of pain as she asked the same question the other Haven had.

"I'm fine." She sat on the motel bed next to him.

"Okay, then. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you see something involving me?" she asked quietly. Dean looked away and stayed silent. "I thought so. You haven't looked me in the eye since you woke up."

"I don't really want to talk about it," he told her. She frowned at him.

"Too bad, Winchester. I sent Sam out for this exact reason." He looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. "You can tell me anything." He let out a sigh and laid back on the bed.

"We weren't hunters. You and I were married. We had a two year old son named Henry. Sam and Jess were married, too." He looked over at her, deciding now would be the time to tell her what he'd found out. "I realized something, when I came back." She looked at him expectantly. "I love you." In a split second, she was straddling his hips and had her hands on either side of his face.

"I love you, too. But I didn't need a djinn to tell me that," she said with a smirk. Dean grinned and slid a hand to the back of her neck, yanking her down into a kiss.


End file.
